villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kurozumi Orochi
Kurozumi Orochi (in Japanese: 黒炭オロチ, Kurozumi Orochi) is the shogun of Wano Country. Many years ago, he allied with Kaido and the Beasts Pirates to kill Kozuki Oden. Since his rule, Wano Country has been polluted and most of the citizens in the country are oppressed by his rule. He is a major antagonist in the Wano Country Arc in One Piece. Personality Orochi is considered to be a cruel individual based on what the Kozuki retainers and other individuals have said about him. In the past he was responsible for Kozuki Oden's death and became the shogun of Wano hinting at his intentions to gain power through cruel ways. As the ruler of the Wano Country, Kurozumi has access to the food and water that was not poisoned through the pollution but does not care about the majority of the country that does not have the eatable food and drinkable water. He also does not care about the citizens who are oppressed by the authority of the Beast Pirates. Orochi is also paranoid and fearful of Kozuki Toki's prophecy that he would be defeated one night 20 years after Oden's death by nine samurais. Orochi also have an interest in the Wano Country's top idol Kumorasaki, and wants to make her his woman but only show his fury after she rejected him. In business dealings with CP-0, Orochi is willing to get what he wants and feels that he has a lot of power. Because of his allegiance to Kaido, Orochi is confident and does not have any fear of the Celestial Dragons and the Marines. At the banquet, Orochi shows that he enjoys the banquet and is relaxed. Orochi is sensitive to people who speaks ill of him or laughs at him. He orders his men and the Beast Pirates to harm or kill anyone who speaks ill of him. Orochi will become enraged if anyone laughs at him and would attempt to kill the person himself if he finds them. In addition, he will continue to show contempt and anger for the person who laughs at him. Biography Past When Kozuki Oden rose to power in Wano, Orochi was aware of this and wanted to know about what Oden knows about Raftel. Around the same time Orochi came into contact with Kaido and became allies. Oden refused to tell them anything about Raftel. With Kaido's help, Orochi managed to execute Oden, destroy his castle, and take the position as the new shogun of the Wano Country from Kozuki Sukiyaki. Before her death, Kozuki Toki prophesied that Orochi would meet his end 20 years later one night when nine samurais would appear. Since her prophecy, Orochi has been paranoid about that possibility. Since his usurpation, he maintained a solid rule on Wano Country. Under his allegiance with Kaido, he allows the Beasts Pirates to set up factories in Wano to create weapons. Orochi and Kaido both obtained the smile devil fruit from Doflamingo and Caesar. Some of the people in the Flower Capital ate the smile fruits. Not liking the oppressed citizen's apathy and rage, Orochi devised a plan to put the smile fruits in with the other leftover food from the Flower Capital and send it to leftover towns like Ebisu Town. As a result, the people who ate the smile fruit can no longer express anger, sorrow, or any negative emotions and can only smile and laugh. Orochi also maintains an oppressive rule over Wano by allowing the factories to pollute the country and the food and water supply leaving most of the country, except for the Flower Capital (his territory) and Kaido's territory, with tainted food and water supply. He also managed to produce propaganda media to make himself and the Beasts Pirates look like heroes after his usurpation of the country. His tactic of propaganda is in the news and taught in the classroom to show Orochi and Kaido as good people. Orochi also set up laws to prohibit any uprising by having the swords and martial arts training forbidden to people in the country. Over the years, many people who have stood against and opposed Orochi have been imprisoned in Udon Prison. When Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Momonosuke, Kiku, and Raizo appeared in Wano, Orochi and Kaido's forces tried to capture them but they managed to escape. Plot Orochi appears behind shoji doors when an individual tells him that Kumorasaki will be coming to his banquet. Orochi laughs and declares that he will make Kumorasaki be with him. Orochi later had a meeting with CP-0. Orochi remarks that because Doflamingo (the World Government's intermediary) is no longer involved in the trading deals, the World Government now have to come directly to him and Kaido. Orochi demands that the World Government gives him Dr. Vegapunk since he already has warships. One member of CP-0 rejects his demand and Orochi shoots another member knocking their hat off. Orochi says with Kaido by his side he is not afraid of the Celestial Dragons or the Marines. Orochi appears at the Banquet and meets Kumorasaki. He is happy at the banquet and tells everyone that the Fire Festival is next week. He also tells everyone to enjoy themselves at his banquet. Orochi parties with the people at his banquet until he sees Robin emerges. He welcomes her and then Komurasaki gets Orochi's attention. Orochi then tells the people at the banquet that it has been 20 years since Kozuki Oden's death. He tells everyone about Kozuki Toki's prophecy about how nine powerful fighters will emerge 20 years after Oden's death to take vengeance against him and take down Kaido. Unbeknownst to Orochi, most of his underlings do not believe in the prophecy. A girl, Toko, laughed uncontrollably and Orochi became enraged and attempted to kill her with his sword. People tries to tell Orochi she was a child and he ignored them. Komurasaki slaps Orochi and the guests at the banquet demand that she apologizes. Komurasaki refuses and stands in front of Orochi. Enraged at her actions, Orochi transforms into his eight-headed snake form. He tells Komurasaki that he will forgive her if she begged for her life and gives an apology but she refused. Orochi attacks his own men out of frustration by biting them with his snake heads. He then attacks her by having her caught in one of his mouths. She is freed by him and shortly after she is bisected by Kyoshiro. Orochi is shocked at Komurasaki's death and yells at Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro reminds Orochi that anyone that attacks the shogun gets killed. Orochi looks at Komurasaki on the floor with an upset expression and decides to lash out at Toko for laughing at him and blaming her for Komurasaki's death. As he chases Robin who is carrying Toko, Nami attacks Orochi with Big Mom's homie, Zeus, with a lightning attack. After the events of the banquet, Orochi sends an assassin, Kamazo, after Toko for laughing in his banquet. In addition, Orochi became angry when he learned about Kin'emon's symbol and secret message. As a result of this, Orochi's men and the Beasts Pirates begin to arrest people who have the symbols on them. Orochi continues to cry and mourn over the death of Komurasaki and gets angry when Fukurokujo tries to report the latest news to him. At first Orochi does not care about the capture of the Witching Hour Boy, but soon becomes shocked when he learn the identity of the individual as, Yasuie, a man who was once a daimyo and ally to Kozuki Oden. After learning this information, Orochi looks forward to seeing Yasuie's execution on the same day as Komurasaki's funeral. Orochi tells his men to prepare his horse. As Orochi approaches the execution platform, Yasuie begins his speech and starts to insult Orochi. Orochi gets angry at Yasuie's insults as he calls Orochi a coward. When Orochi reaches the execution platform with his men, they execute Yasuie. Orochi continues to mock Yasuie after executing him. He notices Toko near Yasuie's dead body and begins to blame her for Komurasaki's death. Orochi realizes that Toko is Yasuie's daughter and attempts to kill her by shooting her until Zoro and Sanji intercepts his attack. Orochi gets enraged when Sanji and Zoro saves Toko. Zoro attempts to attack Orochi with his 720 pound phoenix move and he is left shocked at the attack but Kyoshiro blocks it. When things become hectic near the execution site, Orochi retreats and orders his men to kill everyone who stands against him. Gallery Kurozumi Orochi 1.png|Orochi's first appearance. Orochi's Extravagance.png|Orochi at the banquet. Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model Yamata no Orochi.png|Orochi in his Yamata no Orochi form. Kurozumi Orochi Manga Color Scheme.png|Orochi's color scheme. Trivia *Kurozumi Orochi's name 'Orochi' is based on the Japanese mythical creature . Yamata no Orochi is a powerful eight-headed, eight-tailed, serpentine dragon. Kurozumi's name also translates to black coal. *For all of Act 1 of the Wano Country Arc, Orochi did not make an appearance. However, Orochi first appears in the beginning of Act 2 of the Wano Country Arc. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Polluters Category:Male Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Paranoid Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Usurper Category:Arrogant Category:Propagandists Category:Dragons Category:Monarchs Category:Power Hungry Category:Deal Makers Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Evil Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator